Book of Oneshots - Reaper76
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: A book containing all of my oneshots for the ship R76.
1. Shower

Missions can be filled with stress. Quick-second choices, the fear of not knowing what could happen, the risk of everyone dying. All of these become common. This toll affects no one more than Jack Morrison who recently lead a rather important assignment. For an entire winter's week he was on edge, trying with every fiber of his being to keep everyone safe. He managed to save everyone, although some agents will be discharged due to their injuries sustained in battle. The only other who knew of this burden was Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes. He encounters this strife on a daily basis as well and understands the moral dignity his partner holds so dearly.

The best thing after a long, strenuous mission is a hot shower. Gabe finds himself on his way to the locker rooms, knowing how the commander's copes. He is laser focused on one objective. Even those who greet him in the halls cannot break him. Whenever one is called off the anxiety of loss weighs heavy on their minds.

Gabe firmly grips the metal door handle, tugging it open to reveal the sound of rushing water. He traces down the origin of the sound, feeling excitement as he does. Although the locker room is large, he can see the puffs of steam above a certain shower. The fog was thick, a clear correlation to Jack's stress. Realizing what kind of torment he has been under lately forms a heavy sadness in Gabe's chest. He would lessen this burden on him, one way or another.

He quietly strips, all the way down to his skin. Without giving it a second thought he rips the curtain aside, nearly pulling it from the bar. Panic fills Jack's body, tossing him into a defensive position.

"Relax babe, just me." A large sigh escapes the blond's lips, his posture relaxing a bit.

"Jesus Christ Gabe, why would you do that?" The Blackwatch commander steps into the shower, returning the curtain to its original position. The hot water nearly burns to the touch, turning Gabe's skin red.

"Fuck!" He swears, quickly turning the handle. "Hard time, eh?" Jack runs a shaky hand through his golden locks. His hand settles at his eyes, applying pressure to them.

"Yeah. Look, Gabe, I just want to be alone right now." His hands find their way to Jack's shoulders, gently massaging them.

"You know what will help you." His unwavering voice caught Jack's attention. Although he denied it, his determination and persistence was what he needed. Jack has a big heart, yet he failed to care for himself properly. Gabe was the one who looked after him when all his energy was spent on others. Right now he knew what his partner needed and was determined to provide him that salvation.

In front of him was a sad sight. Jack looked ragged, run down to the bone and completely exhausted. Their eyes meet and Gabe sees the strain in them. He prevents the heartbroken expression from gracing his face. Now was not the time to focus on himself, someone more important needed his attention. He places his hands on Jack's sides, gaining his full attention.

"All you gotta do is relax, I've got you." The world seems to fade away as their faces grow closer. Tension fills the air as their quickened breaths brush against each other. Unable to withstand his lust he pulls in, pressing his lips against Jack's. They hold each other as close as possible as they melt into each other's embraces. A week was not a long time but missing Morrison's daily briefs, unable to speak to him. Heck, even being able to watch him from afar was something he held precious.

He moves a hand to the back of Jack's neck, deepening the kiss. Their bodies fall back to the wall, slowly sliding to the floor. The warm waters rains on their bodies, droplets finding their way to mysterious places. Pleasure ripples down the commander's body as Gabe's mouth travels to his neck, gently biting the skin there. These nibbles trail down, making stops at his shoulder, chest, down to his stomach and finally arriving at his inner thighs. The small sensations cause a radiant blush to appear on Jack's face along with a few gasps as the teasing continues.

"What do you want?" He asks in a deep and husky voice, refusing to move any further. The blond's thoughts scramble. Before Jack can speak he must ready himself, gaining his breath back and attempting to quell his thoughts. "I need to hear you say it."

"God damnit Gabe, blow me!" As if on cue Jack's wishes are granted. His member is enveloped in Gabriel's hot, wet mouth who hollows his cheeks as his head bobs in a fast rhythm. The lithe body writhes under the Latino, producing lust filled moans that echo throughout the empty room.

Jack barely notices as Gabe's middle finger makes it way into him. His body becomes ready within minutes due to years of treatment. Gabe roughly helps his partner to his feet. He pins him against the wall, aligning his aching cock to Jack's entrance. A single push causes his knees to buckle beneath him.

Thrusts so deep and hard, on the edge of violent. Full of need. He leans over, chomping on a patch of skin near the crook of his neck. Feeling both pain and pleasure successfully distracts him from the negative thoughts that plague him. With a few blows to the prostate the bubbling sensation building in Jack's core erupts, clamping his walls tightly around the brunet. A few extra thrusts cause Gabe's hips to buck forward, filling the blond. They remain still as they catch their breaths. Once caught up they lower to the floor, finally separate from each other. The change in pressure causes a small trail of white to drip down Jack's leg. One last kiss ends the perfect act.

After cleaning up their mess the water is turned off, barely able to stand on their own two feet. With the aid of each other they manage to arrive at a nearby bench. They dry themselves off and reassemble their attire.

"Feel better?" Gabe states, finally breaking the silence. Jack lazily nods his head. The two make their way to Gabe's car, settling down before setting off on their course. Silence fills the atmosphere as Jack slowly drifts asleep in the car. A sweet smile graces Gabe's face as he glances at his sleeping sweetheart. Upon arriving at their destination Gabriel aids Jack into his home and to his bed. He settles him down, pulling the sheets over the worn-out commander. Gabe joins him, pulling him close to his chest.

"Love you Jack." Soft snores fill his ears, not at all surprising to the Latino. He kisses his temple before attempting to join him in slumber.


	2. Game Night

_The night is quiet with the soft sounds of crickets and toads. Occasionally a cooing owl will stir our dark imaginations, but the bright light of the moon keeps us sane. A series of footsteps on a dirt road is the only other evidence of life in the forest. A fork in the road causes a halt._

"_Which way should we go?" Speaks a soft voice from a woman in cloaks. A short man takes a step forward, pointing his sword down the right path._

"_I vote this way." His gruff voice resonates with the others._

"_We go that way." A wide-set creature throws his large hammer onto the ground of the left path. An argument arises amongst the group, bickering and squabbling quickly driving a grey tiefling to his wits end._

"_Settle down!" He yells as he approaches the front of the pack. "We will settle this with a vote. Raise your hand for right path." He counts four hands, including himself. "Majority voted right." The half orc retrieves his hammer, reeling it back while facing the tiefling. _

"_Paralyze!" Mid-swing the creature becomes unmoving, frozen in time. The half elf walks over, casting another spell that causes him to levitate. "Let us continue." He begins to walk down the path. The petrified statue follows close behind, the rest of the party following after. _

"Jeremy, I'm hungry." The boy sitting in front of a two open binders releases a large sigh.

"You should've ate when we did."  
"I wasn't hungry then." The rest of the party groans, impatiently waiting for the new segment of their quest.

"Fine, we're taking a break." A few members disband, including one specific blond. Gabriel follows him up the stairs, hoping to have a nice chat during their intermission.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Of course, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." They reach the top of the stairs, letting a few others pass them by. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." He quickly heads down the hall, taking the first door on the right. It takes only a few seconds before the Mexican becomes bored, deciding to kill the time by snooping around the house. The room adjacent to the bathroom is the hosts bedroom, a close friend of the two. The devil on his shoulder appears, whispering sinister thoughts and weakening his reserve. With one swift motion he strips down to his boxers, releasing them freely into the room. He jumps from the side of the bed, trying to arrange himself mid air only to fall onto the bed squarely on his elbow. The pain was enough to break his position and bring his attention on the arm. His whimpering gets the attention of Jack who, after finishing his time in the bathroom, investigates the scene.

"Gabe?" The view of the mostly naked latino rolling on the bed in pain is something he rarely see. The comical image of the stoic and smooth Gabriel Reyes making a fool of himself breaks Jack, causing him to laugh aloud. The laughter catches Gabe's attention, quickly flushing his face red.

"It's not funny!" A strange, sad look that Gabe has prompts Jack to come to his side, placing a hand gently on the frantic man. The touch calms him quickly, allowing Jack to look over his arm and reassure him of his safety.

"You're alright, it's not even bruised. Now, what happened to your clothes?" As if on cue Gabriel wraps his arms around Jack, pulling him to the bed and flipping their positions. A small squee escapes Jack's mouth at the sudden movement. Before he realizes it he's trapped under his partner. "You can't be serious we're in our friends room!"

"Exactly, that's what makes it exciting." He lowers head into the crook of Jack's neck, releasing warm breaths onto his skin before teasingly licking up towards his ear. Jack must stop himself from moaning. Their year together allowed Gabe to know all of Jack's weaknesses, playing him like a fiddle. He continues to tease the skin, taking time to slip a hand under Jack's shirt and massaging his peck.

"We can't." Jack states with barely a voice. The sudden pressure on his groin from Gabe's knee sends a shudder down his spine.

"Then why are you getting hard too?" Embarrassed, Jack remains silent. Although he would hate to admit it, this turned him on as well. The chance of his friends barging in, or worse the owner of the room. They have yet to make love somewhere besides their own home, until now.

"Lift your arms up." Gabe commands while tugging on the edge of Jack's shirt. The racing of his heart and beating in his ears quickly break him. He raises his arms, allowing Gabe to swiftly remove the obstacle. The cold air tingles his heated skin, leaving an almost uncomfortable feeling. This feeling lasts for but a moment as Gabe closes to the gap, landing a lustful kiss on Jack's mouth.

The bed becomes their world as they lose themselves in each other. Tongues begin to tangle, fingers latched together, and breaths intertwining. Jack's jaw tightens, forcing a moan inside as Gabe's hand travels under his partner's boxers. He was already hard, a bit of liquid wetting the tip.

"A little excited aren't we?" He whispers into his ear. A firm yank prevents him from responding. Realizing they had to make it fast Gabe prepares Jack, being rougher than usual.

"Ah, Gabe please slow down, it hurts." He slides his fingers out and takes Jack's pants and boxers down to his ankles.

"Finish it." He demands as he steps off the bed. Resentfully, Jack does as instructed as Gabe approaches a drawer across the room. He slides it open, revealing condoms and lube amongst the junk. Two condoms and the container of lubricant are snatched by the Latino, quickly returning to bed where he removes the rest of his clothing.

Before hopping back in he takes a moment to watch his partner who has lost himself in his task. The sight sends sensual waves through his stomach, causing an aching in his groin. A condom quickly makes its way onto Gabe, unable to stand the tension any longer. Jack was nearly jumped at the bed moving. Gabe takes over once again, handing Jack a condom.

"You're going to use his?" Shame filling his voice.

"It's better than making a mess on his bed." He states rather smuggling, although Jack would have to agree. Gabe slathers himself in the slick liquid, his cock pulsing with need. His actions become primal as he crawls to his boyfriend. Their eyes meet for a moment, their chests heaving back and forth as the heavy tension pushes them together. Jack's legs are thrown on top of Gabe's shoulders, aligning them perfectly. His hips push forward. The pressure of Jack's inside's on Gabe's cock nearly curls his toes. He continues forward, nearly sheathing his entire length in the blond. For a moment they remain still. Gabe takes a shaky breath, calming his senses before he continues.

Finally under control he begins to thrust lightly. Within minutes Jack is fully adjusted, both feeling the pleasure of their actions. Starting to worry about time, Jack begins to work on himself. He had not touched himself with a condom on. The feeling was foreign, a bit strange as well. But, it was working. He could feel the building of tension, that familiar feeling in his stomach. After a few more pumps his body tightens, causing Gabe to hold back a long groan. Gabe's thrusts momentarily stop as his partner cums, a sharp moan echoing in the room. He slides out, allowing the blond to catch his breath. Jack sits up, taking Gabe's hand and guiding him to the bed.

Realizing what was about to happen sent prickles across his skin. Jack leans over Gabe, taking his throbbing erection into his mouth. The hot, tight squeezing drives Gabe wild. His head throws backwards, burying itself in the pillow. Jack ignores the hand that is placed on the back of his head. The short, blond locks prickle the tips of Gabe's fingers, who runs his hand through his hair. Jack's tongue runs along the length as his head bobs up and down, trying to create as much friction through the rubber. He changes pace, focusing on the tip by giving a large suck. Jack forces Gabe's bucking hips down as he continues his blowjob.

"Jack, please, I'm so close." Mischievously, Jack grants Gabe's wish at a price. He slips a finger into Gabe, cumming right after. "Fuck Jack!" He yells with restraint. Jack releases the cock, a sly grin on his lips.

"You know you like it." Gabe groans in response. The two prepare themselves and return the room back to normal. Jack, feeling parched, grabs a glass of water from the kitchen as Gabe returns to the group.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Asks the DM.

"Had to shit, but Jack was in the bathroom. I think he's getting water right now." The statement causes him to sigh.

"We're getting close to the battle, he needs to hurry up." As if on cue Jack hurries down the steps and takes his place at the table.

"Are we there yet?" He asks, scanning the board.

"I got there." Gabe states, bursting out laughing. A bright blush paints Jack's cheeks as the group gawks at the Latino.

"Shut up Gabe. We're starting the encounter."

"I already finished." He states, barely able to speak through the belly laughter. Frustrated, Jack picks up a nearby object and throws it at the man.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll behave." He whips a tear from the corner of his eye as his laughter dies down. The team becomes immersed once again in their battle and the truth of that night dies with their characters.


	3. Shackles

"What the fuck is the bag for?"

Gabriel's question is gruff and almost impatient, he had been waiting for Jack for nearly an hour. They had agreed to meet at a specific time in the Strike Commander's room- but the blond was late, texting him nearly thirty minutes past the original meeting time. Jack just smiles softly, quietly locking and securing the door behind himself. He walks over and sits on the bed next to his dark haired partner with a reply,

"I thought we could _spice _things up today. The bag is just a few things I thought you might like. For example…"

He pauses, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly in a grin. He sets the bag on his lap, opening the folded paper top to pull out something shiny and metal, "I was hoping you'd let me try these first."

Gabriel eyes the handcuffs for a moment, his question following after, "_Let you?_ Who exactly do you think you're talking to here?"

The blond raises his eyebrows in a mischievous way. "Well they're not for me if that's what you're thinking. I brought the bag."

Jack leans in, kissing the crook of Gabe's neck, hitting the spots he knows now all too well. His hands are surprisingly rough, yet smooth in certain places. Calluses made from holding his gun for so many years, his scent of gunpowder and sweat, small things that seem to drive Gabe wild. He would let no one else this close to him.

Jack guides the two down onto the bed, trailing his tongue around the dark, salty skin. He nips at a sensitive part of his neck, earning a lustful groan from his partner.

"Damnit, don't leave a mark." Jack pulls away, doing away with the clothing on Gabe's torso. He marvels at the sculpted body, from his biceps, to his pecs, down to his abs and the v leading down to his crotch. He lowers his head down to his chest, biting a patch of skin harshly. The pain causes Gabe to sharply inhale, exciting him in the process. Just as he reels him in Jack pulls away, a small red spot where his mouth was.

"First these, then I'll continue." Jack jangles the cuffs in front of Gabe's face. Annoyed, Gabe raises his arms to the bedpost, allowing his partner to click the restraints around his wrists. Pleased, Jack works on Gabe's belt, unfastening it. Undoing the Latino's pants flusters the blond, causing a faint blush to grace his cheeks. Although, speed was not key for the commander. A warm, wet trail starts at Gabe's pecs, leading down to his stomach, landing at his hips. The blond hair is all Gabe can see from his position, his head so close to his cock. He once again bites down on his skin, nearly drawing blood. Gabe grits his teeth, tensing his body and bucking his hips.

His hips remain restrained as Jack continues his work, leaving another hickey in his wake. He focuses on the bulge in Gabe's boxers, choosing to lick the fabric instead of freeing his partner. Warmth permeates through the fabric as Jack suckles at the erection.

"You better cut the shit or you'll regret it." The threat nearly excites Jack, but he too lusts for more. He retrieves the lube from the bedside table, pushing down the boxers and generously slathering the gel onto his cock. Jack does away with his own pants and boxers, straddling his partner. The still room is silent as Jack remains unmoved above his partner.

"Beg." He simply states. The comment earns him a glare, which fills him with all the more joy knowing he would normally be in this situation.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jack refuses to move as a mountain does to wind. Realizing he's serious, Gabe throws his head back, a poor attempt to escape the situation. "God damn just the thought of you drives me crazy, and when I see you working your hardest I want to work hard with you. But, right now I just need your touch. All I want is to fuck you." Brash, yet strangely sweet. Gabe's honesty was always a charm for the strike commander, and he became eager to give the pleasure they both craved. Sweet, luxurious pressure weakens Gabe's knees like noodles in hot water. For once he does not force the strength back in them. It was rare to reap the benefits instead of doing the work, and, although he would hate to admit it, he relished it.

As if on cue, a blaring siren suddenly fills the room, causing Jack to tense with a jolt of panic.

"Fuck!" Gabe yells at the sudden tightening, startled at the sound as well. The alarm successfully fills the men with dread, praying they meant a drill instead of a raid on the base. Jack cranes his head to the side and his stomach drops at the sight of the spilled bag on the floor. He quickly jumps down, groping around to find the key to the handcuffs. "Can't you use the safety release?" Gabe asks on edge.

"No, they don't have any."

"What!? Why the fuck are these not play cuffs!?" He thrashes around the bed like a fish out of water. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Thoughts racing through his mind, he abandons finding the key as the sound of the alarm beats heavily down on him.

"I have to leave, I can't keep them waiting anymore. I'll think of something to excuse you, I promise. If this is not a drill I'll have someone come get you." Jack explains as he haphazardly tosses his clothes and armor on.

"I swear to God Morrison if anyone see me like this I _will _have your head." Gabe snarls as Jack rushes out of the room. An array of members run by, panicked yet focused. He follows suite, yelling orders and assisting several groups during their procedure. He diligently works to aid in their defenses, hopeful to return to his room soon, and not to a broken bed.

During his checklist of procedures he spots a young lady clad in black. He calls to her, quickly grabbing her attention.

"Commander Reyes is ill, I need you to watch over the Blackwatch teams." A twinge of delight crosses her face as she bows to the blond.

"Yes sir! I will do us proud." He nods in return, dismissing them back to their duties. The lack of disturbances lifts Jack's spirits, the usual indicator of a false alarm. Peaceful as the news may be, his heart continues to race at the thought of his partner's situation. With everyone's jobs done, they sit there anxiously awaiting what will happen next. After a few seconds of silence, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it, the PA system chimes.

"Congratulations Overwatch, you completed the drill on time and performed all procedures. You may return to your scheduled daily activities." Jack releases a deep sigh through his nose, loosening his stressed muscles. He makes his way atop of a box, clearing his throat to silence the room.

"Good work everyone. As always I am proud of your hard work and focus. Return to work and may you all be safe." Thoughts pound through Jack's mind as he walks back to his bedroom. HIs hotheaded lover will undoubtedly be furious about his circumstance, and may have even broken the bedframe in his absence. He stands in front of the door, taking a moment to prepare himself before entering. The room was just as he had left it, a blessing for the blond.

"Great, you're back. Get me out." Gabe said with irritation filling his voice. He was not the most patient of men.

"Not even a 'hello?'" He glares at the commander, unamused.

"My apologies, how was your day sweetheart? Had a hard day at work while I was stuck at the house?" Jack rolls his eyes at the sarcasm, making his way to the bed.

"I think I prefer you this way, let's keep this going for a little longer, hm?" It was hard to frown when Jack gently places a kiss on Gabe's cheek. Their session was interrupted and he does feel like he deserves something for being put through this.

"You better make it worth my while." Jack knew how to achieve this goal. His partner has a nasty habit of taking this too fast. He's aware of what he wants and does whatever to achieve it. However, Jack takes a different perspective. Teasings that seem to take eternity torture the brunet. Dirty talk sparks his imagination, and watching Jack work on himself causes him to crave his touch. By the time they finally intertwine once again Gabe is ready to burst like a champagne bottle. A few shakes and the cork pops with white foam. The room remains silent and still. The smell of sweat and sex penetrates their nostrils, a scent they've grown accustomed to. Jack slides off of the Latino, slumping down next to him.

"So, was it worth the wait?" Jack asks as he stares at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Pleased, Jack returns to the floor and scrounges for the key. The lost item made its way under the bed, its location revealed due to the glitter from the light. He unlocks the cuffs, allowing Gabe to rest his tired arms. "You know," he states while rubbing his wrist, "we could do this once in a _great_ while." Jack takes him into his arms, placing sweet kisses on his temple.

"If you enjoyed it just say so, I wouldn't mind being cuffed sometime." Gabe groans, wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Be careful what you say or there could be a round two" Jack chuckles, nuzzling into the cuddle.

"Maybe later."


End file.
